The Magic of Attraction
by Floreana
Summary: Summer 1899. When Gellert slaps Albus across the face their new started friendship begins to change drastically… into what exactly? Slash. M/M Sex. Rated M for a very good reason. Don't read if you are easily offended.


**Summary**: Summer 1899. When Gellert slaps Albus across the face their new started friendship begins to change drastically… into what exactly? Slash. M/M Sex. Rated M for a very good reason.

**Warning**: This is rated M. Kiddos close the tab. If you are off age but bothered by sex between two men then don't read this. If you do read despite my warnings I will extinguish your flames with _aguamenti_. ;)

**Disclaimer**: The gorgeous J.K. Rowling owns it all.

**Author's note**: This is a long One-shot about one of my favorite Harry Potter Pairings: Dumbledore and Grindelwald. This has no real beginning and no real end, just a steamy little bit that came into my mind.

I didn't bother with a Beta because I was just too excited to post it- I do apologize in advance for typos and Grammar. English is not my mother language- I'd like to say its parcel but that wouldn't be true. It's German actually. Many ff stories suggest that Grindelwald is German. I'll stick with that for obvious reasons. So now enjoy the following and please leave a review on the way if you can. Thanks.

oo0 The Magic of Attraction 0oo

„Why don't we just apparate? "Albus asked. This earned him an angry glare from Gellert.

"Because…" Gellert stressed,"…I'm not seventeen yet." Annoyed he rolled his eyes.

To Albus the other boy seemed to be his superior in so many ways that he hadn't given his age any thought. Now for some reason it appeared to be hilarious that this risky angered talented and handsome boy would be restricted by something so commonplace like the law. Albus couldn't help but chuckle.

He didn't see him coming but Gellert crashed against him and knocked Albus to the ground. The impact left him breathless. Gellert had him pinned to the concrete in mere seconds and straddled his chest, his knees boring painfully in Albus' arms. His face appeared in Albus' dizzy eye sight. And man was he angry- furious- his face a hateful scarlet mask of contorted features. He pulled back his hand and slapped Albus very hard across his face. Just once. The humiliation that was the very essence and the goal of that slap washed over Albus and tears sprang to his eyes unwontedly.

"Never. Again. Dare. To. Laugh. At. Me. Fucker!" Gellert hissed sending little drops of saliva flying in Albus face and on his burning cheek. And with that he stood and began to walk away in stiff rigid movements. Albus wanted to call after him wanted to find his anger and punch him back but he just laid there unable to speak or move.

.oo0OXO0oo.

Later when the stars were starting to show on the dark blue sky over Godric's Hallow Albus lay restlessly in his bed. He couldn't forget Gellert's face when he had hit him. So dangerous, so mad and still so beautiful in all its sick insanity. If Albus concentrated he could still make out faint traces of Gellert's hand on his cheek. Aberforth had scoffed at him when he saw the fresh red imprint at Albus' return home.

"Trouble with your girlfriend?" He had teased. Albus ignored him like always but now in the darkness of the night the comment nagged at him. Albus never fancied one of his female classmates. He could see and appreciate their beauty and skills but he tired of their company as fast as of anyone's. And getting romantically involved with someone who wasn't able to understand most of the things you said, Albus had told himself and the occasional others, wasn't something he wanted to do. Truth was Albus had known love and affection only from books and stories. There he figured the reasons for affection were either physical attraction, emotional attraction or a mixture of both. In many stories the lovers thought love wasn't meant for them until they met their equal, their perfect other half. So why was all this so ridiculously matching Gellert's role in Albus' life? Gellert was a boy, for Merlin's sake! And nevertheless he from the very beginning had felt so differently in the other's presence-braver and shyer at the same time.

Nobody else had made him feel like that before. The thought that Gellert might never talk to him again made him aching for the other boy. That angry beautiful face. Physical attraction. That brilliant dangerous troubled mind. Emotional attraction. No it couldn't be. Albus told himself that he misunderstood his own feelings. He just never had met anyone to be his intellectual equal before. If Gellert was a girl surely it would feel even better, because well a girl is a girl…and it wouldn't be Gellert. Not Gellert who straddled him again just a bit lower this time his lips kissing away the sting of his slap… Mortified Albus noticed his erection. No if Gellert was a girl it wouldn't feel better. Just more justified.

Albus felt despair wash over him. The burden of his epiphany was only increased by the realization that there was no way that Gellert would return any of Albus' feelings. He would probably slap him again this time in disgust. Albus started so sob silently into his pillow. When he had no more tears, and he tried to find sleep once again, he realized that the little or not so little proof of his attraction to Gellert would not vanish on its own. Ashamed he hid under the blankets and took himself in the hand. Hasty and awkwardly he stroked his hardness, trying hard not to think of Gellert and failing miserably. Ashamed he rinsed himself with a spell from his wand and pressed his eyes together begging sleep to clean him from his disgrace.

In the morning Albus managed to keep last night's events from his thoughts. Well until he found Gellert's owl at the window.

_Meet me at the Graveyard when you've read this. G._

Said the message, that was carried by the owl.

.oo0OXO0oo.

When Albus reached his destination he expected Gellert to be still angry but he acted like nothing had happened at all. He had found a side note in a book about the Peverells and wanted to compare the death and birth signs. It was an easy task and Albus wasn't sure why he had to come around for this. While Gellert talked enthralled about the slide difference in one date and what it possibly could mean Albus made up his courage to ask eyes down:" We aren't going to talk about yesterday?" Albus peeked through his eyelashes.

"About me slapping you like you deserved it? I don't think so I made my point clear, I guess." He looked innocently at Albus. Oh how much more dangerous that made him. Albus swallowed hard. He figured he just should leave it at that. But he couldn't.

"You do realize that I won't be able to laugh at all when we're together now- dreading your next disciplination?" Albus voice was laced with hidden anger and shame.

Satisfaction gleamed in Gellert's face due to the fact that his message had been received as intended. But he replaced it quickly with a charming smile he leaned forward and said with a voice like pure honey:" C'mon Albus, I want you to laugh, I love your laugh, just don't laugh at me, I detest it." He leaned back against the tree trunk he was sitting close to and smiled like he had no worry in the world. "I think I just can't stand the thought of the both of us not being equals…" Gellert shrugged.

Albus sat frozen. At Gellert's words all the thoughts from the last night came back to him in reshaped clarity. And out of habit when he stumbled over a curious connection he opened his mouth to tell Gellert. And closed it as realization struck that this time even Gellert wouldn't understand. But Gellert had noticed the change in him and knew the signs for perception.

"What?" He asked interested.

"Nothing, never mind." Gellert furrowed his brow. "No, you just looked like you discovered the whereabouts of one of the hallows, or something like that, why wouldn't you tell me?" he pressed.

"It's…really its nothing- you wouldn't understand…" Albus said blushing. That of course was the most foolish thing he could have said because nothing spurred on Gellert more than when his ability to understand was underestimated.

"Well, obviously you will have to tell me to judge if or if not I'm able to understand your precious mind workings, Dumbledore." Gellert provoked. And Albus knew the other had him trapped. He hid his face in his hand. "Arrgh. I can't, please don't make me- it's of no importance." What a pitiful attempt on getting out.

Gellert got up on his knees and demanded with a stern voice."You tell me now or this time I apply my belt to your cheek." Albus winced as the blonde boy grinned like madly due to his own naughty joke, but when Gellert noticed Albus' discomfort his face softened yet again.

"So let's see if I can guess what this is about, ok?" He asked. Albus just shrugged he was mortified and afraid of rejection beyond reason.

"Mhmmm….let's see. You don't wanna tell me, why could that be? You think I don't like the idea?

Albus gave a weak nod.

"Ah. So… I wouldn't like the idea - why might that be? You think I would be angry?"

Albus hesitated than nodded. He probably would.

"Would I be angry because you wanna blow all our plans?" Gellert kept smiling but a faint fear tucked at the corners of his eyes.

"No!" Albus exclaimed. "Of course not! Don't think that- it's not…that." He reassured the other boy.

"Good, I'm glad to hear this-because I need you…" Gellert flashed him a dashing smile. That was so close to the things Albus wanted to hear from him that he had to look away and blushed deeply.

"Wait a moment you blushed before! Does that mean you don't only fear anger from my side but you are also embarrassed about something so much that you blush?"

He got his answer by Albus' face turning crimson.

"That's it, isn't it? You are embarrassed about a thought you think might also anger me." Gellert's face shined with victory.

Albus just nodded in defeat. "Tell me! Albus! I swear not to be angry."Gellert pressed. Albus sighed and said:" You will be…but fine…..hm…well…have you ever before met a person who could keep up with you?"

Gellert hesitated not knowing what Albus was getting to. "No, honestly I don't think so."

"Me neither." Albus said curtly dreading to ask the next question:" Have you ever been in love?"

Gellert's face was unreadable. He always made this face when he didn't know where a conversation was leading. "No, I…I wasn't." He admitted.

"Me neither. In your case why do you think that is?" Albus asked feeling somewhat safer in this analytical mode.

"I don't need something like love, some stupid busty girl following me around all day wanting to know what I'm thinking. Just to be pissed when it's not about how her hair looks in the sunlight or how much I want to build a cozy nest and make her a dozen babies." Gellert shrugged.

"So it's not so much that you don't need love, you just don't want to waste your time with somebody whom you can't show your inner feelings because they wouldn't be understood?" Albus suggested.

"I…I guess that could be part of it, yes, listen where are you getting with this anyway?"

"Just wait…how big is the chance we will meet someone like the other again?" Albus asked.

"I don't know minor I guess, but why is that important we _are_ friends already." Gellert stated matter of fact. Albus braced to get his final question out. Not looking at the other boy he asked whispering: "Gellert if I was a girl would we be lovers?" Albus didn't dare to look up- didn't want to see realization and with it disgust cross Gellert's features. There was a long silence.

"But you _are_ a boy." Gellert said in a restrained voice. "We _both_ are." He added to prevent any misunderstandings.

"I do know that. You promised not to be mad." Albus pleaded finally looking up. Gellert's face was waxen he tried very much to conceal his shock.

"Ich bin nicht s.."Gellert said, slipping into his mother tongue. He cleared his throat. "I'm not mad but what are you expecting me to do?"

"Isn't it stupid and foolish and wasted not to love the one person your soul speaks to in any way possible?" Albus wanted to know, desperate for the other to not push him away.

"I admit it does make sense but there's still the fact that I need no one's love. Not even yours, Albus." Gellert's eyes went hard as he looked down in Albus' face. Albus shook his head and reached out to tuck a blonde lock behind Gellert's ear. Gellert flinched reflexively. No one ever touched him affectionately. No one would dare to but that was Albus. Albus hand lingered at the side of Gellert's face and the touch felt good. So full of devotion and admiration. It was ultimate confirmation. But it was also ….Gellert pulled away quickly and stood.

"Don't touch me again. Ever. I gotta go now. I believe we can ignore this conversation and carry on with our friendship with no further interruption from your side?" He finished nose raised arrogantly.

This was the best Albus could have hoped for. He tried not to show his hurt and nodded.

"Sure." Gellert turned and stormed of. Albus kept sitting wishing to die and to sink in one of the graves.

.oo0OXO0oo.

Gellert returned home to discover his aunt had gone out for visiting distant friends and planning to stay the night. His first feeling was one of happiness. He could invite Albus over and no one was going to tell them when to depart. But soon he remembered why this wasn't a good idea at all. And now what seemed like some promising opportunity a moment ago would be a tedious day and a lonely night. Curious. Gellert thought as he went to bed in the evening. He never felt lonely before well not since his early childhood to be truthful. But since he had met Albus he constantly craved for his company, his attention and admiration.

Although he didn't want to think about the morning with Albus, Gellert kept repeating the other boy's last question in his head. "If I was a girl would we be lovers?" Would they? Gellert couldn't tell. He hadn't been very interested in getting physical with anybody. The only time he was with a girl was to satisfy his scientific curiosity on the act. She was a Muggle girl from near the school. It had been satisfying but mechanical and he hadn't had the desire to repeat it. Nor had she. Gellert guessed he didn't do much for her pleasure to start with. Would it be different if it was Albus? Albus' brilliant mind in a girl's body? Gellert tried to imagine how she would look like. Copper hair- of course- considerably longer, perhaps braided. Blue eyes- for a boy Albus' lashes were long - on a girl they would look quite appealing- slim figure small tits. Mhm. Would he fall for her? Yes. He tried to tell himself. Sure. But if he was honest with himself, if his aunt had introduced him to a girl he wouldn't have bothered to get to know her at all. He just didn't come along with girls and preferred the company of men. But with that he was no exception to most men in his time. They spent as much time as possible with colleagues and their mates to go home late and bang their wives before falling asleep.

And Gellert didn't want a wife. He wanted the world and he wanted Albus to help him achieve it. They were equals and that was rare. Gellert knew that. Another thing Albus had said popped into his mind: "Isn't it stupid and foolish and wasted not to love the one person your soul speaks to in any way possible?" Gellert sighed. He loved Albus that wasn't hard to admit. He loved him the moment he realized they were alike. But to love him in any possible way? It had been explained to Gellert how physical love between men worked. Well actually he was threatened by it from one of his teachers at Durmstrang. Back then he had been disgusted by the vivid images the teacher incepted in his brain by using a very dark spell. Stripped from all the fear and the awkwardness of that moment Gellert reran the memories. Did Albus wanted him to do that stuff to him? Could he give him that? At least it would tie Albus to him even more. But could he do it? Kiss Albus?

Albus happy face flashed before Gellert's eyes. Not just happy but delighted with swollen lips looking up to him with love. _My_. And Gellert knew it in that moment that he would do everything - anything to see that look of love and devotion directed at him in reality. But Gellert wouldn't be Gellert if he'd brought himself in a situation he had no advantage in or control over. And other than Albus he had no problem at all with pleasuring himself. Because what Gellert liked he would claim. He pulled his pajamas pants down over his hips and took his member in his hand. It hardened from the familiar motion. Gellert thought about that look on Albus' face and how he would kiss him. _Oh, jaa_…It surprised Gellert how aroused he got and he came rather fast in his hand. He cleaned himself with a single abandoned sock and threw it into the darkness of his room. He was quite satisfied with the conclusions he had come up with. Now he couldn't wait to go for practical. He pulled his pants back up, got up and started to rummage around his room. It angered him to no end that he couldn't use magic. He could have easily send his patronus to Albus' bedroom and invite him over. Now he had to use an owl and could only hope it was persistent enough to wake Albus from his sleep.

.oo0OXO0oo.

Albus had tossed and turned in his bed the whole night and he wasn't able to find any rest at all. When he finally fell asleep it was restless and shallow. He awoke with a drumming heart from some dream about a giant clock which was about to fall on top of Albus. When he jolted upwards sweaty and with racing heart he noticed he could still hear the clock. Perplexed he looked around the room and his eyes fell on the owl tapping his bedroom window. He hurried towards it and opened the window carefully. It carried a note from Gellert.

_Come over when you read this. G._

Gellert wanted to see him? In the middle of the night and after they departed like they had the previous morning? That couldn't mean anything good. He probably wanted to tell him that he couldn't even continue their friendship anymore. Albus really considered not going, pretending that they still were friends not wanting to hear the denial. But on the other hand he was already dressing. He just pulled on some underwear, pants and a light shirt. Barefoot he slipped into his shoes and hurried up the street to Bathilda Bagshot's little house. Gellert greeted him at the door and asked him in. Albus slipped out of his shoes taking in Gellert's appearance. Albus noticed he was wearing just pajamas. They were blue and to small. Half of his calves and arms were visible and the material tightened over his chest and buttocks. Silently Albus climbed up the stairs to the other's bedroom behind Gellert watching the material stretch over said area with a sinking feeling to his stomach.

"Aren't we waking your aunt?" Albus whispered.

"Aunt's out." Gellert said in a normal voice.

When they entered the bedroom Gellert positioned himself cross-legged on his bed and gestured to Albus to do the same. Not able to endure the feeling of upcoming disaster any longer, Albus said sitting down:" Why did I have to come over at this time?" Gellert collected his thoughts for a moment.

"I couldn't sleep I always thought about you being a girl and if we would…you know." Gellert shrugged. Albus heart jumped a little.

"And?" He breathed.

"I don't think I would fall for you." Albus face fell. The hope he just felt moments ago was replaced by an aching despair. Gellert smiled. _Asshole_. Albus thought aggressively.

"I have no wish to get emotionally or physically involved with girls or any other human being, I don't exactly need it but I need you Albus and I like you as you are you don't have to be female for me to see your appeal. You're the only one I ever wanted to get close to and you're the only one I want to try and get even closer with." Gellert ended his little speech and looked expectantly at Albus.

Albus of course wasn't able to say anything his face and thoughts had gone completely blank. What Gellert said was so filled with contradictory statements and indicated if's and when's. But when he looked Gellert in the eyes to detect what the other was meaning, Gellert's gaze burned with an intensity he never saw before and there was also something else in his face. Fear. And insecurity. _This isn't easy for him_. Albus realized. _And he is serious_. Albus heart swelled again with hope. Almost unintended Albus' hand rose to Gellert's face repeating the motion from the morning tucking a blonde lock behind the other boy's ear.

Different from the first time Gellert didn't pull back but continued to look at Albus. He couldn't remember to ever been touched like this before. Not even as a child. Later when somebody tried he had made sure it wouldn't happen a second time. But this second time with Albus felt good. Really good. His companion. His brother in arms and mind. Albus' hand lingered like hours before at the side of Gellert's face unable to not touch the other in the moment. And Gellert knew he was addicted. Not only to Albus' genius mind and the help he would be to accomplish his plans, not only to the look of love he imagined earlier, but Gellert was also addicted to Albus' touch. He was an addict and he was craving for more. _Hold me_. He wanted to say. _Please hold me and don't let go_. But he couldn't form the words that would leave him so vulnerable and weak. All Gellert could do was to lean forward and lay his head on the other boy's shoulder. But Albus understood what Gellert couldn't say and embraced him tentatively with his arms carefully not to misinterpret any signs. He didn't have to worry for Gellert leaned into him and brought his arms around Albus holding onto him for dear life. _That felt so good._ He breathed Albus in and decided he rather liked the way he smelled. Like dusty books and sweet sweat and almond soap. Albus also couldn't get enough of the feeling of Gellert in his arms. Butterflies started to flutter inside his tummy and his heart swelled when Gellert nestled his neck with his nose. When Gellert took a deep breath and sighed into his skin Albus briefly wondered if he wouldn't smell funny after that restless night and the startling dream. But this thought soon vanished by the incredible feeling of Gellert's lips and nose on his neck.

Although they could have both stayed forever wrapped up in each other, the position soon became uncomfortable. So Gellert pulled Albus down on the mattress. Arm in arm face to face they lay and watched each other.

"Why the change of mind you seemed to be quite sure about it the other day?" Albus asked after some while. Gellert grinned looking instantly more like his old carefree self.

"I thought about you." He answered. Albus rolled his eyes.

"That much I figured." He said.

"I thought about you while I did me." Gellert said smugly.

"Did you…? Oh!" Albus face first paled and than a blush crept up from his chest to his cheeks and forehead when he realized what Gellert had meant. Gellert laughed.

"Oh c'mon Albus. It's not something you don't do either so quit playing virgin." Gellert teased. Albus' blush deepened and Gellert had the feeling he had hit the mark. _Oh_. Gellert's insides warmed at the thought of the boy before him being untouched. And it quite aroused him. _What a tease_. Gellert grinned down at Albus and demanded:"Confess it Albus you do it, too." Albus buried his face in his hands just making a sound like _urgh_. Gellert's eyes flew to Albus' wand which lay beside him on the bed. In one quick movement he snatched it calling:

"Well let's use _prior incartatem_ on your wand and we will see if you have been the good boy you're claiming to be." Albus -forgetting that Gellert wasn't allowed to use magic- panicked when he realized Gellert wouldn't have to search long for the spell he used to clean himself the other night. He jumped up to reach the wand.

"Give it back!"

"Nein! I'll check first…_prio_-"

"Stop it!" Albus shouted and tried to bring Gellert down but he wouldn't surrender. Instead the other laughed and pushed Albus down on the mattress with ease. He was now on top of him.

"_Prior in-_"

"OKAY! Yes, I did- you happy?" Albus growled. Gellert pulled Albus wrists back in victory.

"Not quite. Did you think about me when you touched yourself?" Albus gulped. _Oh my_.

"Y…yes."He stuttered. The feeling to be under Gellert's complete control was starting to make Albus' head go dizzy. Gellert smiled. "What did you think of?"

"I…I don't wanna tell it's embarrassing." Gellert shook his head. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, now tell me!" He commanded.

Albus took a deep breath and fought for his voice:" You were…when you…slapped me…I imagined you were like that again…st…straddling me…", Albus' voice broke with the effort of the last words, he felt his cheeks heat up again, but he continued under Gellert's intense stare:"… and I imagined you would kiss my cheek the one…the one…"

"The one I hit you on." Gellert offered feeling desire shoot between his legs. Albus looked up to him and gave a shy nod.

"Mhm…" Gellert purred. "Sweet. Although _I_ imagined kissing you somewhere else." Albus didn't have to ask where because Gellert continue in a very seductive voice that made him weak in the knees: "…on your lips and our bodies were pressed together just like now so I was able to feel all of you…" And to emphasize his words he grinded his hips a little. Albus who wasn't expecting it gasped from the sensation. Gellert suppressed a moan. Albus was hard for him he could easily feel it and from the other boy's look he could feel Gellert's arousal as well. Gellert's eyes flew to Albus lips and Albus saw him lick his own. _Oh Merlin._ Albus thought. He wanted Gellert so badly to kiss him. He wanted so much more he wasn't even able to understand. And Gellert was still watching his lips in unhasty fascination.

"Gellert…" Albus tried. Gellert looked up to him.

"What?"

"Please…" Albus pleaded. Oh how Gellert loved it when he begged.

"Please what?" he murmured leaning forward to run his nose along his neck and jaw ghosting with his lips over the skin and placing a kiss directly under Albus' ear. Albus eyes rolled back into his head. _That felt so good_.

"Please what?" Gellert repeated.

"Please… kiss me, Gellert." Gellert trailed kisses down his jaw and up his chin pausing right above Albus mouth.

"I _am _kissing you." He teased. Albus whimpered in frustration.

"Gellert! Kiss me…kiss me on the lips, pleease…" Gellert growled and his lips suddenly were on Albus'. It was perfection. His lips were soft and warm and at first they were gentle but the kiss soon grew demanding. Albus kissed him back eagerly their movements getting sloppier. Albus couldn't get enough he wanted more. And Gellert too seemed to want more because his tongue darted out of his mouth and demanded entry in Albus'. Albus didn't hesitate and opened his lips for Gellert. When their tongues met and started to dance, Gellert couldn't help but moan into Albus mouth. He grinded his hips again, earning a deep moan from Albus in return.

Albus hands clawed on Gellert's back and he kept moaning helplessly. Oh how Gellert loved that he could do that to Albus by kissing him alone. But he could do so much more could he? Gellert broke their kiss and sat up earning a protest cry from Albus. At least he was now straddling him like Albus imagined it. Gellert unbuttoned his pajama shirt and shrugged it off. Albus bathed in the view. Gellert's chest wasn't massive but toned in the right places. A small amount of dark blond hair rested in the middle and there was a line of hair from Gellert's navel to his…_Oh my_. Through the thin pants of Gellert's pajamas Albus could see the other boy's erection pressing prominent against the fabric. Albus swallowed hard. He quickly looked up again watching his chest instead. His hand moved on its own accord and he touched Gellert right were his heart was. Gellert leaned in to his touch and bend down to crush his lips on Albus' again. With fast fingers he unbuttoned Albus' shirt and trailed kisses down his throat and all the way to Albus' nipples taking each one in his mouth sucking and biting it gently. Albus arched his back and panted full of desire. Gellert continued his kissing further down, when he placed his lips right above the hem of Albus' pants the other moaned bucking his hips slightly. Gellert brought his hand to the huge bulb in Albus pants pressing it softly. Albus gasped surprised and cried out from the feel of it. Gellert sat back and watched Albus with lustful eyes.

"Undo my pants." Gellert ordered. Albus blushed and hesitated for a moment but then nodded. He too sat up and with shaking fingers he fumbled with the two buttons. He pulled the pants down freeing Gellert's hardened length. For a moment he felt terrified the other boy would think himself too small because Gellert's erection was impressive.

Gellert felt like he could climax from the look in Albus' eyes alone. Intimidation. Curiosity. Desire.

"Touch me Albus." He said softly. Albus looked up to him and down again on his engorged member. His hand moved to touch Gellert and his fingers made contact with the other's skin. How soft it was. Mesmerized Albus got braver and wrapped his hand around Gellert's shaft. Albus' eyes flew up to his face when Gellert moaned loadly.

"Yes!" he hissed. "Harder Albus!" And harder Albus did he started to pump him like he knew would feel good. Gellert's head fell back and he pressed into Albus hand. Suddenly he fell on top of Albus kissing him deeply and when he broke apart he started to open Albus' belt- he pulled the loose end so hard to get the pin out of the hole that Albus wasn't able to breathe for a moment. Gellert ripped Albus' pants and underpants violently from him. And then they where both naked. Gellert took a long time to gaze at Albus' penis. With some smug satisfaction he realized he was smaller than himself. Not that it mattered to him but just for the record…Albus felt horrible under Gellert's intense stare and he tried to cover himself up with his hands. But Gellert grabbed both of his wrists with his hand and pulled it over the other's head.

"Don't you dare cover yourself up, Albus, you are mine and I want to look at what is mine…"

_Merlin_. _This boy is the death of me. _Albus thought, the things Gellert said to him -the way he said it. It aroused him to no end. _I'm his_. _Yes_.

"You are perfect, Liebster." He said lovingly.

Gellert touched Albus the same way he had before and nothing had ever felt better than Gellert's hands on him. But Gellert had more in store for him. He started to kiss his thighs and this teasing nearly drove Albus mad.

"Spread your legs for me." Gellert whispered hoarsely watching Albus with burning intensity. Albus shuddered from the heavy erotic atmosphere Gellert was creating and parted his legs obediently Gellert's hands stroked the insides of his thighs and the sensitive area on Albus butt cheeks. One moment Albus hummed with the pleasure of the caress next moment he suddenly felt Gellert's index finger slipping between his cheeks and touching his anus. Albus froze mortified.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he whispered. Gellert looked up and grinned.

"Don't you like it? It's the way men have sex" He asked.

"I- I'm- do you mean like you…you…"Albus couldn't finish but looked terrified at Gellert's throbbing length.

"Yes my dick goes right there…" Gellert answered and emphasized his words by touching Albus' anus again. Albus jolted.

"Relax, okay? It's gonna be fine." Gellert told him. Then he brought his finger between his own lips and coated them in saliva. With his knees Gellert spread Albus' legs wider. Gellert leaned forward to kiss Albus and brought his hand between their bodies and slipped it between Albus' buttocks. Albus felt the wet finger graze his rosette gently. Gellert's other hand touched the tip of his member. And the two sensations together were incredible. Albus eyes fluttered close while he eagerly kissed Gellert. _More. He wanted more._ Albus pressed himself closer to the other boy and with that he felt the finger stroking him, enter his forbidden entrance. Albus moaned loud and unashamed in Gellert's mouth bucking his hips into the other boy's. Gellert pressed his finger into Albus even more and started to move it.

"Oh Merlin!" Albus groaned.

Gellert chuckled and inserted another finger stretching the panting boy beneath him. The additional pressure was slightly uncomfortable and Albus winced but Gellert stroked his erection faster and the desire was building, growing.

"More, more- oh please Gel MORE!" Albus roared. He wanted it all he wanted Gellert as close as possible. He was desperate to feel Gellert inside of him. Gellert moaned.

"Say what you want, Albus." Gellert panted in his ear.

"Please take me, Gellert, please I need you!" Albus begged panting.

"Fuck yes, I_ am_ going to take you, I will claim your body and mark you as mine!" and with that he kneeled between Albus' legs and spit twice in his hand. Torn between disgust and lust Albus watched him smear the saliva between his cheeks moaning as he entered him with his finger again. The rest Gellert lubricated his penis with stroking himself. The sheer length of him reminded Albus of his previous fears.

"Will it hurt?" He asked the other boy quietly. Gellert looked him in the eye and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I guess it will hurt a little, yes." Albus swallowed. "I'll be as gentle with you as I can."

"O-okay." Albus stuttered. Gellert leaned forward to catch his lips again in a kiss.

"You're ready?" He asked Albus. "I don't know…" Albus answered miserably.

"Don't be afraid- I'm careful I promise." Albus pressed his lips together in doubt his heart drummed like it wanted to break through his ribcage but then he nodded. Gellert looked down to where their bodies met and guided his erection towards its destination. Albus trembling contracting anus felt wonderful- irresistible- against his tip. Gellert really hoped he was able to go as slow and gentle as promised because he burned with desire for the sweet boy before him-he wanted to feast on his body wanted to bury his swollen member deep inside Albus. His other hand came around to stroke Albus penis while he gently pushed his tip in. Albus sucked in a quick and loud breath his facial expression one of pain.

"Ohw, it hurts!" he whimpered. "Shhh…it's allright…"Gellert purred and began to stoke him faster and let him adjust. Then he pushed deeper into him wondering about how much strength it took to do so.

Albus cried out in pain:" Ohwww…oh…oh my it hurts so bad, please….please go slower…you're so big." His hands were balled into fists clutching the fabric of the sheets and tears were forming in his eyes. Gellert almost couldn't stand it anymore. It felt so good and Albus was so so tight. He trembled with the effort to hold still. He kissed Albus' face lovingly. "Albus, you gotta relax your ass, okay?" Albus had the nerve to blush. Gellert stroked him till there was no sign of pain left in the other boy's face then with a moan he went all the way in until he could feel Albus wrapped all around him. Gellert gasped in desire. The tears in Albus' eyes spilled over and started to run down his face. He began to sob from the pain. "Oh-hww, ohw please…I-I can't stand it!" Gellert kissed his tears away whispering:" Shh…relax… its okay…" After some moments of adjusting he very carefully started to move. Albus bit his lip and hissed and Gellert squeezed his length earning a surprised moan from Albus. After some gentle thrusts Gellert felt Albus relax beneath him for he sighed repeatedly and started to meet his thrusts. Gellert moaned wildly and started to increase the tempo going deep in and nearly all the way out. Albus didn't know what to feel- moments ago he wanted nothing else than to tell Gellert to stop. It really hurt badly Albus felt like being ripped apart. But then with Gellert's handiwork and the slow thrusts there started to grow a new feeling. Intense and unbelievable arousing. He heard animalistic noises and recognized he made them. Desperately he was clinging to Gellert's naked back. Gellert grabbed him around his hips and pounded into him forcefully hissing and growling, shaking with desire.

"Oh please Gellert harder do it harder!" Albus moaned. Gellert grunted.

"Fuck yes!" He hissed and began to thrust into Albus without abandon. "I'll give you harder! You're mine, mine alone- say it- say you're mine!" Albus couldn't think anymore. Normally he would have been utterly ashamed but he heard himself screaming in devotion:" Yes I'm yours- I'm YOURS!"Gellert roared with pleasure and moved even faster the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. Albus screamed from the feeling of being so full and of Gellert reaching places inside of him he never knew existed. Gellert growled and panted. He threw his head back and moaned:

" Oh fuck I'm so close…I'm gonna…" The rest of the sentence went down in an animalistic guttural long drown roar his whole body trembled and then Albus felt Gellert's release shoot up his insides and that was just too erotic too stand any longer so Albus own mind shattering orgasm ripped through him only seconds after Gellert's. The experience was unless any of his poor attempts to please himself. He felt Gellert's shaft pulse inside him the other boy shouting:" .MINE!" over and over again. Albus cried Gellert's name repeatedly while his own release was spilled on Gellert's hand and Albus' tummy.

Gellert's forehead sunk down on Albus', panting they held each other close. Albus wanted to say a thousand things but he couldn't form one coherent thought. And Gellert was just too spent and too comfortable and satisfied to talk. They fell asleep like that still wrapped around each other, Gellert still inside Albus.

.oo0OXO0oo.

Albus slept deep and dreamless waking up to a strange loud sound. For a moment he had no idea where he was but then the memory came back to him. He was in Gellert's bed. _In his bed!_ And not only in his bed but in Gellert's arms, spooned by him. And the strange noise was Gellert snoring like he wanted to bring down a whole forest. Albus attempted to turn but a sharp burning pain in his butt reminded him of exactly what they had done in the night. It was a sweet pain his little memento of their unison. So instead he snuggled closer to Gellert, pressing himself against the other boy. To his delight he felt something very hard and big press into his backside. Then he felt Gellert's arms tighten around his body and the other's lips against his neck.

"Are you awake for long?" Gellert asked sleepily. "No," Albus answered," but it's impossible to sleep while you're snoring like you did…"

"I don't snore." Gellert stated.

"Yes you do!" Albus insisted. Gellert looked offended and a little bit ashamed but that disappeared immediately and was replaced by a grin.

"You do now that the Muggles say? A man snores to protect his woman against wild animals…"

"So that makes me the woman? I'm not sure I like that." Albus smiled.

"Well there's no rule that says I can't snore to protect what is mine." Gellert whispered and grinded his hips into Albus.

"Ouch."

Gellert laughed a tingling laugh:"Tender?" he asked cockily pressing much softer into him. Albus face heated up.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered.

"Should I kiss it better?" Gellert purred against his throat. Albus felt himself throb with desire that was just conquered by Gellert calling him his again.

"I- I gotta go my siblings…" Gellert growled:" You aren't going anywhere before I had you again!"

Albus stared at him. "Mhm…I don't know, I'm really…it's…."

"You are really…sore?" Gellert suggested. Albus nodded. "Well is that so? I'll be extra careful then." Gellert whispered kissing Albus neck and cheek biting his earlobe. Albus couldn't suppress a little moan.

"Yeah, you want it too, don't you, I bet you're already hard," and with that he reached down and grabbed Albus shaft. "Yesss. You are." Gellert panted and stared to stroke Albus lazily. Albus arched his back and tried to turn his head to kiss the other but Gellert shook his head. Hoarsely he commanded:" I want you on your hands and knees with your ass towards me." For a second Albus remembered his father once telling him the same thing before he had trashed him with the carpet beater when Albus was little. That only added to the strangeness and alieness and excitement of what Gellert did to him. And Albus obeyed. Trembling with excitement he got on all fours. He felt Gellert move behind him. To see Albus in this position almost did it for Gellert he began to stroke himself and said:" Stick your ass out, Albus, yes that's right." Albus felt so exposed but he shuddered with desire- his anus still burned but he wanted nothing more than to feel Gellert again. And he was getting desperate.

"Please, Gellert, please I need you!"

"Then spit," Gellert said holding his hand under Albus' mouth. Albus looked at him confused but when he noticed the look in Gellert's eyes he hastily spit a little amount in Gellert's hand. Albus heard him spit too then the warm mixed saliva made contact with his aching hole. Then Gellert pressed into him, it was a lot easier then the first time and although his tender flesh burned painfully the lust that rolled through Albus in waves almost immediately extinguished the discomfort. Sensing that Albus was a lot more relaxed now, Gellert didn't wait to enter him completely. They both screamed in pleasure when Gellert buried his length deep in Albus' depth. Gellert set a fast steady rhythm. They both didn't last long. Their moans and cries of pleasure filled the room.

"Come with me!" Gellert panted stroking Albus rapidly and slamming his hips against him. Together they fell over the cliff into an ocean of pleasure.

Still breathing heavily Gellert pulled out of Albus who hissed sharply. Albus turned around and smashed his lips to Gellert's kissing him passionately.

When they broke apart, Albus looked down and pulled his wand towards him blushing. He murmured the same spell that had kind of started the whole thing yesterday night.

"I swear when I'm off age that's the first spell I do!" Gellert sighed. "Really, the first?" Albus looked at him doubtfully."When is your birthday anyway?"

"Only two days left- Merlin thanks."

"Oh- so you're probably celebrating with your aunt?" Albus said sheepishly dreading the possibility already.

"Aunt Bathilda? I'm not sure she knows my birthday at all. And even when, she'd probably forget it. No, I'm not celebrating at all. I never have. And if that birthday wasn't of meaning I'd have never mentioned it." He shrugged. Albus felt his heart warm for him. Gellert never celebrated any birthdays- at all- even when he was a kid? Albus made the silent vow that he would get Gellert the best birthday present ever.

And with that he dressed while Gellert said unconstructive things like:" I prefer you without clothes…" Albus kissed him good bye and left the Bagshot's house.

Gellert who knew no duties turned around and was soon snoring again.

.oo0OXO0oo.

Albus was home before his siblings awoke. So he used the time to wash and to make some decent breakfast. Drawn by the smell of eggs and bacons his brother and sister came down the stairs, still half asleep and looking adoring in there night gowns and very young. _Aberforth is as old as Gellert_. Albus suddenly thought. He pushed the thought away and managed to have a pleasant conversation with both of them.

When he had done all of his duties, he apparated to London and entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. Once there he strolled through the shops and tried to decide what was the right thing to give to Gellert. A book? No something special. But what? Shop after shop he left empty handed and slowly began to get desperate. Albus had moved almost to the end of the enchanted area when he passed a shop he never before entered but knew about. It was owned by a gifted wizard and his squib cousin who was a watch maker. Together they produced enchanted clocks and watches. Squibs were basically nothing else than wizard born Muggles. Wizards and Muggles together in one society if that wouldn't make Gellert happy….

The little bell said "tic tac" when Albus entered the salesroom.

"What can I do for you, young man?" A warm voice asked. Albus smiled and spotted the elderly man behind the desk a watch in his hand.

"Good Day, Sir, ahm do you have watches that do patroni?"

"No, a patronus needs a wizard but we have alarm clocks that not only wake you but alarm you when danger is near. I can show you" He rummaged through some boxes and laid some items on the desk. Albus moved closer to see them.

"Mhm, do you have pocket watches with the same modifications?" Albus asked.

"Ahh, that is no problem, indeed. My cousin just finished a whole new series of pocket watches and I can do the same enchantment, if you wish."

"Is the protection also effective against wild animals?"

"Ah, no."

"Is it possible to add that?"

"Sure, as you wish. I'll show you the watches." He disappeared into the back of the shop and came back with a wooden case full of different watches. Albus looked at some of them closer but then a certain watch caught his eye. It was oval and very slim. It shined in warm bronze and when he touched it he was reminded of the soft skin on Gellert's… "I'll take that one." Albus said to the shop owner.

"Very well I'll be back in a minute." Albus waited a little longer than that. Finally the owner came back with the watch with him he brought his wand a cat and his squib cousin.

"Please hold the watch." The owner said to Albus. When he did the man pointed his wand at himself and said _mufflatio_. Albus saw him moving towards him but heard no sound. The watch began to beep.

"The product can't save the carrier from real magical or physical damage but it warns if someone near the carrier has dark intentions directed towards this carrier and uses a spell or anything else to conceal those intentions. That of course doesn't apply for open fights." Albus nodded.

"Also the watch has a Muggle warning if the carrier is about to be surprised in a possible exposing situation by a Muggle. That luckily can be tested by my dear cousin as well- Lester, would you do us the pleasure? And you Sir, please perform some magic."

Albus did as told and the squib owner neared him, immediately the alarm went off.

"Good- last but not least the special feature you asked about," he grabbed the cat pointed his wand at the animal and cried:"_Engorgio_!" The cat started to grow until it had the size of a little grizzly, and the alarm went off.

"Excellent." Albus said happily. "How much is it?"

"You'd like to get the matching chain? Unbreakable charm…Yes? Very good. That's sixty galleons and three sickles."

Albus paid and left the shop with his pocket heavy and his heart light. He went to the bakery and ordered a giant birthday cake- chocolate and strawberry cream with happy birthday icing and 17 candles. Albus agreed with the sells woman it would be delivered shortly before midnight the next day. He bought two bottles of fire whiskey and went home quite satisfied with the shopping.

He didn't see much of Gellert the rest of the day or the day after. Albus pretended to want to spent time with his brother and sister when all he wanted to do was to be back in the other's arms.

.oo0OXO0oo.

Gellert pretended not to care about the message Albus sent to him via owl, saying he was busy with family affairs. But it nagged at him that Albus didn't seem eager to see him. After what they did last night- after Gellert had granted Albus all his wishes. Around evening time his anger had reached a state of furiousness so that Gellert just wanted to storm over to the Dumbledore household and slap Albus yet again. It didn't get better though. At dinner his aunt cleared her throat:" Listen, my boy, I'm afraid I have to leave town again tomorrow. I won't be back until the next day. I know I'm leaving you alone too much Gellert but it's urgent and I thought perhaps young Albus could tend to you. You two get along well- don't you? Just as I thought." His aunt smiled a self forgetting smile. Gellert didn't answer nor did he need to- his aunt was already back in her own world. Gellert felt a pang of disappointment. So she _was_ forgetting about his birthday. But Gellert wouldn't have been Gellert if he wasn't determined to not show any of his feelings. He faked a smile:

"No problem aunt Bathilda." She nodded back at him beginning to read some papers while stuffing her mouth with food. Disgusted Gellert decided that his presence wasn't necessary any longer. He went straight to bed and forced himself to sleep.

He awoke even in a worse mood. His aunt had already left and he spent the day dozing in bed and reading. In the late afternoon -he had just taken another nap- Albus owl appeared at the window. Gellert dragged himself out of bed and towards the window.

_What are you doing tonight? Albus_

_So now yes?_ Gellert thought pissed. Nevertheless he turned the piece of paper and scribbled:

_Aunt's out again. Come over. G._

.oo0OXO0oo.


End file.
